My Love for You
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: This is the sequal to 'Someone to Understand Me.' After being reunited with Asia, Kouji enters into her world. There he learns the meaning of true pain, abandonment, betrayal, and fighting for what's right. And there he finds true friendship.
1. Unwanted Powers

My Love for You  
  
Kay, if you haven't read 'Someone to Understand Me' you might not get this story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: Unwanted Power ~Kouji's POV~ Asia and I were talking about stuff over at her house. She was telling me about this guy that was once in her class named Mark. She informed me that Chau called him a sexist pig and she couldn't have agreed more.  
  
The school she went to had P.E., for guys and girls. Mark said girls couldn't play football. All the girls tackled him, one piling over the other.  
  
He said that for every sport and he always ended up hurt.  
  
In the middle of the story her telephone rang. She had her own telephone in her room. She answered it, "Hello?" Her face changed from pure amusement to one of frustration. "Alright, I'll come." She hung up her face hardened like stone.  
  
"What's wrong?" I hoped it wasn't too bad.  
  
"My aunt, the fairy queen, wants to attend this stupidly, pathetic party."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Have you seen what fairies wear to parties? Dresses, they wear dresses. Don't you remember seeing Beryl, Elle and Ashley?"  
  
I did. Fairies wear bright dresses that were very short. I could see why Asia wouldn't want to go. No one would catch her dead wearing a dress.  
  
"Besides do you have any idea how prissy some, no most, fairies are? I mean usually I just hang out with the elves. Well some."  
  
"Would you feel better it I can along?" I offered.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Sure. You know, I really don't care."  
  
She sighed. "I hate being royalty."  
  
"Why? Most people would kill to be royalty. You've read history. King gets killed by brother so he could be king."  
  
"Well I don't. I wouldn't mind some one taking my place. There are too many responsibilities. And at the end you get absolutely nothing out of it. Once I killed a two headed giant. I was congratulated by all the guys and some of the royal people but the girls, they just had another reason to tease me.  
Heck I do things most girl fairies are scared of doing. So they talk behind my back saying I'm a soabock-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A soabock, it's a cuss word for tomboy in the fairy realm. It's a rude term never used in a civilized conversation. It use to hurt my feelings."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Being a princess means you have power. But power brought me nothing but unhappiness. The guy elves are the only ones I could really hang out with. The fairies you met are the only friends I have. Seven fairies out of a million accept me for who I am.  
  
"Well they don't know you the way I do. I see you as the compassionate, caring, respectable person you are."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything" 


	2. Because This is Who I Am

Chapter 2: Because this is who I am The day of the party Asia gave me a silk, forest green shirt and pants.  
  
"This is what guy fairy wear?"  
  
"You saw Howard it's almost the same."  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"This." She picked up a red, leather pant and a red, buckskin shirt.  
  
"You're fairy friends didn't wear that the last time I saw them."  
  
"I'm not wearing a dress. And you know it." I smiled.  
  
We entered the fairy world where Asia and I met up with Chau, a.k.a. Snowy. Chau was flying around her angel wings spread out like an eagle. She soared lower and lower until she landed in front of the two of us.  
  
~Asia's POV~ "Hi Asia!" Snowy exclaimed jumping up and down. She was like a hyperactive dog. You know you walking into a house and every time it sees you it tries to lick your face so it jumps up at you over and over again.  
  
She was wearing a one strap, deep red dress that swayed out at the bottom. It was cut like a triangle until it reached under her chest. She had this bikini bottom that was the same color. She wore boots that looked like it was made of snake skin material with a flower petal attached to the ankle. Ribbons were tied around under her elbows and feathers were attached to the end.  
  
"Hey Chau, you remember Kouji right?"  
  
"Yeah, how can I forget him? You haven't stopped talking about him since you left Japan who knows how long ago."  
  
"Really?" Kouji asked giving me an innocent look.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Asia!" I turned and saw a group of male elves head my way.  
  
"Sup!"  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"You look great!"  
  
I saw hiding behind them Groupot, the elf that didn't like me because I didn't act like your average girl.  
  
"Groupot, say hi!" Legolas laughed. His voice was jolly, yet deeper than one would expect. "Why?"  
  
"Groupot-"  
  
"I mean she thinks she can beat us at our own sport and here she comes unlike any other female."  
  
"I can beat you Groupot. So why don't you put your skills where your mouth is?" His words angered me beyond words.  
  
"Alright, three categories: archery, sword fighting, and martial arts."  
  
"Alright, just one thing. Don't go running home to your mommy when you get a boo-boo." The elves, Kouji, and Chau bursted into laughter. Groupot turned blood red in the cheeks.  
  
~Snowy's POV~  
  
*Archery Competition  
  
Groupot, the dumb longhaired blond, opps, didn't mean to say that, the obnoxious, no that's not nice either. You know what? There's no nice word to describe Groupot. Honestly, I can't think of anything nice about him. Actually he's good looking. He's tall, lean, oval faced and he has a good sense of fashion. Other than that he has no good quantizes.  
  
Well anyway, Groupot got the first shot at the target that looked like the target logo. What happened to ladies first? Anyway he was a single ring off the red center dot. He beamed at himself. Loser.  
  
"Try and beat that girl," he spat heavily.  
  
"I have no need to try." Asia aimed one eye opened the other shut tight, and shot a bull's eye. The guys hooted and hollered in excitement. Some poked the grumpy Groupot who's smile turned upside-down.  
  
"What's next? Sword fighting right? My favored activity," Asia said tauntingly. She had a smirk on her face and she starred Groupot in the eye.  
  
"Care to give in girl? After all I don't want to hurt a poor little girl like you," he snarled, but there was a hint of fright in his voice he was unable to hide. He cleared his throat for no good reason.  
  
"You couldn't if you tried. And to prove it I think Snowy here should take my place in this unchanged battle. Honestly, and this is the nicest way I can put it, you suck worse than a baby girl." "Fine, no girl can defeat me."  
  
"Oh really? You wait, you just wait."  
  
"But I think you're too scared to face my in this sword fight. Maybe this battle is too much for you."  
  
"Fine if you can beat Snowy, I'll give you the chance to go against me tomorrow morning."  
  
"You're pathetic. You're a girl but you don't act like one. Besides I want to sword fight you now, not tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, but if you lose against me I've won the best two of three games. That means you plus Snowy equals martial arts fight."  
  
"Fine then, but you won't win."  
  
"We'll see about that." Asia snatched her sword from her back. Don't ask me why she keeps her sword back there and not on her left hip.  
  
So anyway they were going at it, retreating, attacking, then defending. After thirteen minutes Asia put all her weight on her sword, and she didn't weigh a lot, heck I'd say she would be anorexic if she lose a single pound more. Her sword slice through his like warmed butter. The broken sword clanged as it fell onto the stone floor.  
  
Asia swung and the sword stopped a centimeter away form Groupot's neck. She withdrew it a second later.  
  
"Why are you more like a guy than a girl? You're nothing but a soabock, understand me?" There was an up roar.  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
"You mother fu(#($#& piece of shit!"  
  
Asia grabbed the groan teenage elf by the collar and threw him to the ground. An orange-red flame engulfed her body.  
  
"I'm this way because it is who I am you jack @$$ I'm truthful to myself by being who I am! I'm not some dainty, prissy fairy that acts happy when I'm not just to please other people! This is who I am and no one, no one but I can change the fact that I am who I am," I roared.  
  
It was silent for a split second. No one said a word but the silence was defining to me. My anger cooled down a little. But the anger turned to hurt. I wanted to run away but I stood rooted to the spot. I wanted to run away from the pain. But I refused because I always believed you should face you pain head on not run away. For one day that pain will catch up with you. 


	3. True Pain

Chapter 3: True Pain Everyone went over to congratulate Asia. Well after they yelled, kicked and roar at Groupot. I mean it's not very nice to call people soabock. And Asia's really sensitive to words.  
  
Kouji must have known her the way I do because they went over to this relaxing pool to talk. It was obvious they didn't want to be interrupted so I distracted the other elves. I do what I always do. happy dance ya all! You put your hands on your hip, stick out your butt and do do do do do deed ed od od eo doek do ed de.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ I asked Asia if I could talk to her. She looked hurt and in deep sorrow.  
  
"Asia, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. But see what it's like. I have to fight physically and technically for what I believe in. And I can't lose and I can't give in. It hurts."  
  
"I understand. But look at all the other elves backing you up."  
  
"Well fairies don't and I'm a fairy not and elf."  
  
"Why does it matter though? Who cares what genes you have in your blood? I look past the fact your not human and some other negative facts in your genes and I see the most beautiful thing in the world. I found the true you long ago. The one that cared, savored, and truly believed in what she does.  
  
"Kouji you know what?" she said weakly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the best." I felt her arms curl around my neck and she kissed my cheek. I blushed a fury red from embarrassment. Not because she kissed me, but because there were two dozen eyes starring at us.  
  
"Look Asia's got herself a boyfriend!"  
  
"Got a picture of the future couple!"  
  
We laughed along with the others as they playfully teased us.  
  
Then, they escorted us to the castle. The castle looked like a European fairy castle. Then I reminded myself were I was. There were tall towers and it was brightly lit, kind if like a bunch of Christmas trees banged together. Dwarves swept off their hats and bowed us inside.  
  
Grand chandeliers filled the great hall. The light from the candles bounced off the crystals. Up at the front is were we sat. It was to my amusement that the royalty here sat with the guests. Of course they were up toward the front. We sat talking and laughing with the elves at our table.  
  
"Oy Asia, you and Kouji aren't the only couples here. Snowy here's my girl friend," Legolas said putting his are around her, an amusing smile on his face. Snowy laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, he's my hottie, hottie!" Our table bursted into laughter.  
  
"Asia! You're bleeding!" Antigone exclaimed.  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"Honestly look"  
  
I looked and saw blood oozing out little by little from her left shoulder. She looked at her shoulder too.  
  
"Oh, must have gotten cut by that sexist jerk during the sword fight. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I'll get Beryl to fix it up."  
  
Beryl flew over gracefully in her blue dress. She looked like a swan gliding over blue waters.  
  
"Seem like you got hurt by a double edged sword. Easy to heal." She pointed her index finger at the wound and it healed instantly after a blinding peach light hit it. She flew off without another word.  
  
"Thanks!" She called after the fairy.  
  
"Asia why were you able to heal me, Takuya and the others, when we fought water Devimon, but not yourself?"  
  
"Oh, I have the power to heal others but not myself. It might sound silly but that's the way it goes around here."  
  
"Oh"  
  
In the middle of the main course that magically appeared the fairy queen called everyone's attention. "There is a dragon heading our way. I am sending Asia, and whom ever else who'd care to help her, to abolish the dragon. Any volunteers or comments?" She said in her soft voice.  
  
"We're coming!" roared the elves at our table along with Asia's fairy friends.  
  
"Kouji and I are coming!" Snowy yelled out.  
  
I looked around at the other tables. Asia's parents and sister were already on a mission. Something about a troll.  
  
I watched as the fairies shuffled their feet and look at the floor of at their food soundless. The room was soo quiet you could hear the crickets chirping outside. So this is how Asia felt, abandoned by her own kind. Now I understand why she didn't want to come to this party.  
  
"Let's go," Asia mumbled unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. So we followed in silence.  
  
I understood how she felt. She was feeling true pain. True pain isn't being cut by a sword, beat up, tortured or anything like that. No, true pain is how your heart feels. It can be neglection, unwanted, abandoned, and some other things. Her own kink had abandoned her. And her only followers were of different species from her.  
  
I understood her pain for I too have felt it. 


	4. Unappreciated

Chapter 4: Unappreciated The elves seemed happier than they did back at the party a while ago. As if they weren't hyper enough already. The though of killing a dragon must have been of great magnificence to them.  
  
"I think we should shoot arrows at its eyes. Nothing can actually get past a dragon's hide."  
  
"Well that's the only plan we've got and there's no time to think up another," Snowy said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, the dragon's heading our way." I looked and saw a mountain like dragon the color of a late sunset. Fireballs exploited form its long mouth. Its teeth were as sharp as swords by the way it looked.  
  
"Asia where are you going?" An elf hissed. I couldn't make out his face because it was too dark to see anything.  
  
"Well, never mind, there's no time to explain. Just shoot arrows at it." With those last words she dashed off.  
  
"Where's she going?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Who knows," Legolas said as he handed me a bow and some arrows. We all aimed and fired one after the other. Well the pain didn't kill the dragon that was for sure. It's eye sockets were bleeding like a river of blood pondering out, and all good our attack did was have the dragon come, thrashing it's immense tail, toward us.  
  
Before its foul body reached us, Asia jumped from a tree slicing the dragon's head off neatly with her magnificent sword at hand.  
  
We cheered and paraded, with the hideous dragon's head, back to the castle.  
  
As we entered there was polite applauding. The fairy queen made a long, kind of boring (no offence to her) speech of our dedication and crap. At the end she gave us gifts. As we guys went up there were loud applause and cheering. But when Snowy and Asia went up. nothing. No applause, no cheers, nothing. Well our table and Asia's fairy friends were cheering.  
  
She turned around a heavy frown on her usually smiling face. Her eyes intrigued me the most though. Her eyes showed pain that I rarely saw.  
  
She spoke out in a sharp voice. "Why do you think us two girls are soabocks? We saved you freakin asses from being over cooked by a freakin dragon! Well if I'm not wanted here I'll just leave to your appreciation." I walked over to her and said, "I'm ready to go too."  
  
She snapped her fingers and we disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke.  
  
~Snowy's POV~ How dare they?! The elves, Asia's fairies, and I stomped out of the room in pure fury. Man was I mad!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside we made quiet a commotion.  
  
"How dare they-"  
  
"Those rich snobby *&$*&@$ (*^&$*@& *&$*^ *&^@$@*&)$#"  
  
"UNBELIEVEABLE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Those **$&#()*$ &$#*@($* *&$*#$@$"  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Asia told me to wait in the living room for a sec. she dashed up to her room. Suddenly there was this banging sound and cursing.  
  
I went up to talk to her. Twice tonight he got into an argument and lost her temper. Well there's anger for you. It's obvious why she didn't want to go to that despicable place with its entire palace filled with inconsiderable people.  
  
"Asia" I saw her plopped down on the bed.  
  
"I shouldn't have lost me temper." She groaned. She starred at the white ceiling. "But their thoughts accidentally entered into my head. All of them where thinking the same mean thing about me. Their words hurt me."  
  
"I understand." I remembered back in Japan, she literally beat her sister up because her sister said something that offended her. She's always been sensitive to words, or at least I long as I've known her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're just unappreciated by them." I watched Asia's eye twitch.  
  
"Who's invisible here?" She asked sounding amused. There were a bunch of popping sounds and the elves appeared with Snowy.  
  
"Snowy did you do that invisibility charm?" Asia asked smiling. Now I know she was amused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy. It was-"  
  
"-quiet magnificent on your part. I'd say your best charm yet. But next time make it sound proof or something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kouji's right, they don't appreciate you. But you can change that.," Legolas said an evil smile on his perfect face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't help them next time they want you too, when they're in real danger. And come in and save the day later on. Way later on."  
  
"Okay"  
  
~Asia's POV~ I'm glad that some people cherish what I do. All my life I've helped the fairies fight to help protect them. Yet they're so stuck up and pathetic they think they can take care of themselves. Well, guess what? They can't. 


	5. Waiting for that moment

Chapter 5: Waiting for that moment So for the next few days I've been hanging out with Kouji. I never really felt this way for anyone. What I'm feeling I have no idea. There's no word to describe it. It's not love, it the thing right before you fall in love.  
  
Everything we do reminded me of something that once happened, something unpleasant. But when I do the same thing with Kouji its fun.  
  
For example, last week he was about to convince me to go go-cart-racing with him. The last time I did it, a girl I though who was my friend laughed at my driving skills. My opinion, and my opinion doesn't really matter to most people, she drove soo bad, what can I compare her to? Okay she drove so horribly it was like watching a drunk driver crash into the tires. Well I went to the restroom unnoticed and let a river if tears spill out onto the floor.  
  
But when I went with Kouji, it was absolutely fantastic. I got forth place because all the guys beat me. But I was first for all the girls. After Kouji and I played some video games you know car racing, beating your opponent up, that stuff.  
  
No one, except him, knew what I went through. When my classmates hurt me I never said anything, because to them it wasn't a big deal. I just kept quiet and worked my head down so they can't see the pain I felt.  
  
The people who I though were my friends didn't trust me like they trusted every one else. Their thinking I was untrustworthy hurt but I kept my big mouth shut. Trust me it was hard. I wanted to ask why they didn't trust me.  
  
Kouji trusted me with his life though. I don't know why but he does.  
  
My whole life I waited to meet someone like him. I didn't need to wait for some pathetic moment anymore. For I found that moment when I met Kouji. It was like a miracle when I understood him.  
  
He opened up my life. Now I've found friends I can trust though the numbers are few.  
  
I literally waited my whole life away searching for a moment where people would understand me, where people would be happy to hangout with me, where I got some respect, where I could be happy even if it only lasted a moment.  
  
And when I found Kouji I found that moment. It felt kind of like a miracle. Not the little magic tricks I do. It was more like the miracle in giving, sharing, helping, or doing something nice.  
  
We right now, Kouji and I are just having a nice relaxing day at the park. Birds are chirping, and it did get a little annoying after a while. The grass was luscious and green, and guesses what? No pestering insects, bugs or spiders. Kouji and I were sitting up in a cherry tree's branch. The shade is nice and cool on a hot day like today.  
  
My cell phone interrupted the silence.  
  
"Hello?" I listened as my aunt jabbered on and on about some out of control troll that no one could stop and said the fairies needed my help. I was pretending to barely listen but I was paying close attention.  
  
"Sorry auntie I can't."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, I'm not appreciated over there. See you later. Bye."  
  
"Asia don't you dare-" I hung up on her and turned my cell phone off.  
  
I felt kind of guilt doing that. It was mean and I knew even fairies can't stop a wild, rampaging troll.  
  
But I had to wait till the moment was right for me to save those jerks.  
  
*Meanwhile in Fairy world* "Now look what you've done! Our best warrior is on strike! Do you know why?! Because all of you are too full of yourselves to even clap for her!" the fairy queen roared at her sulky advisors that coward before her right then. The queen's cheeks were red from her fury and from yelling.  
  
"So sorry your highness. But why don't we send in some recruits?"  
  
"Because last time we sent in out best recruits, five minutes later they came back to us in pieces!" she spat.  
  
"What shall we do your highness?"  
  
"Get her here now!"  
  
"Yes, your highness." The five advisors snapped their finger and disappeared in a variety of colorful smokes. 


	6. I Am No Longer One Of You

Chapter 6: I Am No Longer One of You *Back at the park with Asia I was biting into a sweet tasting, red, juice apple when some nincompoop knocked me off of the branch I was sitting on. I fell to the ground flat on my back. Oh my holy shit that hurt! Luckily the branch I was sitting on wasn't that high soo my injuries were only minor. Some, no more like a lot of bruises and scratches but nothing half as bad as a broken bone.  
  
I looked up to see what ja$# @$$ knocked me out of the tree. Up were I was sitting sat five of my aunt's advisors. What were they doing here knocking me out of a tree like that?  
  
"Princess s-so sorry." The advisors jumped down from the tree and tried to help me up. Kouji ran over (He had to go use the restroom before the fairies appeared.)  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked helping me up.  
  
"Yeah, a few bruises and scratches. Nothing really bad. I could've been a lot worse." I shrugged. The advisors apologized over and over again.  
  
"Alright, alright, but I hope you have a good reason for knocked me out of a tree. What I mean to say is, do you have a reason for being here?"  
  
"The queen ordered us to bring you back to the fairy realm. We are in deep need of your help."  
  
"I thought I made my answer clear when I told my aunt no."  
  
"Princess-"  
  
"No. Please sent the queen my regrets."  
  
"Why are you being soo inconsiderable princess?"  
  
"Because, look at the way our people treat me. Inconsiderable. I can give a whole entire lecture of them being inconsiderable. I'm far from inconsiderable compared to them. Do you think I have no regrets doing what I'm doing now?"  
  
"You're a princess, princesses are suppose to be kind and generous no matter what."  
  
"Well I never said I want to be a princess. In fact I rather be like every one else. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"Soo sorry princess." All fully groan men grabbed me. I struggled to get lose. I knew I gave one or two of them a broken nose. Well they let go of me but then they took Kouji. They snapped and went back to their realm with Kouji.  
  
Dirty playing, jerks wait till I get my hands on them. I snapped and went after them. I landed swiftly onto the marble floor.  
  
"Ahh Asia you came." My aunt sounded relieved. I gave her a death look.  
  
"Against my own wishes. Where's Kouji?" Then I saw him tied to a chair. I said in a calmer voice, "Kouji, I'm soo sorry you got dragged into this."  
  
The advisors looked at the ground self-consciously. They knew I was enraged and they feared my wrath.  
  
"Asia," my aunt said in a voice as though to tell me watch what I say. "Right now our world is in grave danger-"  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"They are your people to command in the future. You will be future queen-"  
  
"I don't want to future queen. I don't even want to be a princess. So will you leave me be. I don't want to help them after what they did to me."  
  
"Two wrong don't make a right."  
  
"Yes they do. A negative times a negative equals a positive."  
  
"A negative plus a negative equals a negative."  
  
"Look at it from my point of view. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was stand up at that stage being thought of as a boabock? Do you have any idea how my pain turned into anger?"  
  
"It's worse to abandon your own people than-"  
  
"They aren't my people! They abandoned me as their princess and as one of them! I am no longer a fairy! I'm just a girl with magical powers!"  
  
"How have they abandoned you?!"  
  
"How have they not?!" 


	7. THe Forced Deal

Chapter 7: The Forced Deal ~Kouji's POV~ Asia's aunt grabbed her by the ear and pulled her into another room. All I heard was more yelling, though I couldn't make out the words except 'I can't believe you're treating my friends' and 'How dare you', and a huge bang.  
  
The advisors ran into the room to see what was wrong. All I heard were the two enraged err.ladies I guess roar "OUT!" The advisors got their butts kicked out of the room a split second later.  
  
After an hour or so they finally agreed, or I think they did because they both came out of the room. Both were blood red in the face and wearing frowns of disapprovement. Asia's arms were crossed.  
  
"Have you agreed?" an advisor asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So-"  
  
"Our part of the deal: She slaughters the troll by herself; She doesn't need to attend any more fairy parties; We grant her fairies new homes; We compromise with the elves about land; And we free her friend bring him back to his own world. Her part of the deal: She won't neglect the fairy realm when it's in danger; and she will be queen after my time has passed."  
  
I looked at Asia staring at the chandelier's blinding light unblinking. I could tell she only agreed to this because some one would be in danger that she loved or really cared about. The queen I suspected was leaving something out. Asia wouldn't have let her aunt win that easily. She didn't want to be queen. Any way why does her aunt want her to be queen soo badly?  
  
~Asia's POV~ I can't believe I agreed to do this. Be queen? Ugh! How dare she threaten my friends?! Daring to go shorten their life spans if I don't agree! That's the one part she didn't tell her advisors. In the end we agreed that I could take a bit of my life span and add it on to my friends. Now Kouji, Takuya, Zoeie, J.P., and Tommy will live to be at least 180. That's nearly double the lives of every one else's.  
  
I'll have to tell Kouji the whole agreement later. That is if I live through killing that troll by myself.  
  
I went out to the stables fully armed. I flew off toward the place where the troll was said to be located.  
  
After five minutes of flying over vast plains I saw the troll. It's head looked like an orange atop its boulder size shoulders. Its arms were longer than its body so it dragged them along.  
  
I used my magic to paralyze it. And used my powers of levitation to throw it into the shallow part of the death ocean. It was called that because that's where birds fly out to die.  
  
Oh holy crap! My paralyzeation charm was faulty. The troll picked me up and threw me against a house's wall. The wall broke, as in I went through the wall, as my velocity and weight hit it. I felt my bones in my leg break. So the only way out was flying.  
  
With all my strength I flew up to the troll's thigh unnoticed and swung my sword. I fell onto the ground in pain, like my whole entire body was on fire. My only comfort was knowing that the troll would bleed to death and the fact, if I died I wouldn't need to be queen either way.  
  
I saw my vision focus then unfocus until the pains around me starting spinning around as though it were being sucked through a drain. A second after the world was as dark as the night sky without any stars. And I drifted in to a sea of darkness. 


	8. Era of Respect

Chapter 8: Era of Respect When I woke up the first thing I saw was a bunch of eyes starring at me. At first I thought I might have been bees. It's happened before. My sister accidentally put a shrinking spill in me. Next thing I knew bees were huge and around me. Luckily May Ling found me and made me my size again.  
  
As my vision cleared I saw that it wasn't bees looking at me. Snowy, my family, my aunt, and elf friends were looking at me with concern. I tried to sit up but pain engulfed me.  
  
I looked up at them. Their mouths moving at vivid speeds but I heard nothing. It was silent. The others seemed to have heard. Oh holy shit! Have I gone deaf? Fu%#  
  
I saw Elle, Beryl, and Ashley flying about in their demi-size forms healing my wounds. I guess they sensed my confusion because they flew up to me asking questions. I shook my head softly and whispered or I think I did, because I really couldn't hear myself, "I can't hear you."  
  
Everyone heard me. All of them looked down shocked expressions on their face. The talking stopped automatically. Or I think it did because their mouths weren't moving. Elle hit me with a bright pink light. Ugh! I hate pink and I was surrounding by that wrenched color for a few seconds. Well my hearing returned at least. I heard Legolas say "Are you alright now? Are you able to hear us?" I nodded my head up and down the best I could, I mean I was laying down flat on my back after all.  
  
My aunt gave me a glass of clear liquid. I examined it wanted to know which potion I was just given. I determined it was a sleeping potion. I took a gulp and knew my prediction was correct. It had the sweet sensational taste of a ripe berry and I savored the taste.  
  
An hour later I work up and heard cheering in the main hall. A party probably. I slipped onto the floor snapped my fingers and my warrior clothes changed into a buckskin top and skirt.  
  
I walked out into the main hall. Suddenly all the talking stopped. All eyes were on me. Well here we go again. Then the room exploded with applause. Just to make sure it wasn't acting I read a few minds. I smiled. The respect they gave me was real not some bogus plan I aunt might have made up.  
  
I finally gained the respect I deserved. It was a new era of respect where every one was appreciated for what they did. 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue ~Kouji's POV~ After the great party, Asia told me about the life span. I said cool and told her I was glad I could have a longer life. I said it was more time to spend with her and his friends.  
  
I knew Asia made a sacrifice to bring peace between the real world and the fairy realm. She gave up her freedom when she promised to be queen someday. Well he didn't care after a while because she knew it was the only way to save her friends.  
  
After Asia became queen, she taught the people to appreciate and cherish others. She was a great leader and brought peace and justice to the world. At war she preferred to make treaties. But that was no advantage. If some one tried to make it into their own benefit she would overthrow them.  
  
Before she died she said, "I will never truly have left this world until all have forgotten the fact that we are all equal."  
  
She became a legend of her own time. She fought for what was right and risked her life for her people. But I remember her as the girl that would do anything for the ones she truly loved. 


End file.
